


accident; sorry

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete breaks their bunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accident; sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceresi**](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/).

The first thing out of Patrick's mouth is "Are you serious? You _broke our bunks_? Where are we supposed to sleep?!"

Pete shrugs, smiles a little sheepishly. "It's not like I did it on purpose, I was just testing, and how was I supposed to know that they'd _actually_ break?"

Patrick throws his hands up and turns to Joe, but Joe says, "No, no, this is between you two, I'm not getting involved in this.", and Andy just shakes his head, smiling a little, and Patrick feels despair welling up inside of him.

He gets the couch ("_You_ broke our bunks, Pete!") in the lounge, and he makes a point of telling Pete to _not crawl onto the couch in the middle of the night_.

Pete comes anyway. He crawls in beside Patrick, wraps his arms around him, and says, softly, "You know I didn't do it on purpose. I, I wouldn't-"

And Patrick says, "Yeah, I know."

"Next time, I'll break their bunks instead, and then _we_ won't share our bunks."

Patrick grins a little, despite himself. "Except they'll say that it's your fault."

"Whatever. What's the fun if they don't take a turn, too?"

07.07.22


End file.
